Sai Yamanaka
|-|Part II= |-|Fourth Shinobi World War= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Sai Yamanaka was an Anbu from Danzō Shimura's group: Root. As per standard Root training, Sai was conditioned to remove all emotions, and as such, but later on, he would join Team 7 and would work to learn more about people's feelings and to develop his own personality and identity by forming bonds with his comrades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Sai Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 17 (Part 2) | 32 (Boruto) Classification: Human, Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Chakra Control, Summoning, Ink Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal enemies within his scroll), Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Easily pinned Base Kabuto down, and was capable of intimidating both Sasori and Deidara, although the latter wasn't using any jutsu above C2) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Briefly fought with Sasuke, Can keep up with both Deidara and Sasori) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level (Intercepted an attack from teen Sasuke) Stamina: Very high, as he can fight for hours non-stop against high-level opponents without getting winded Range: Standard melee range with his tantō and dozens of meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Tantō Intelligence: Fairly high Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Ink Manipulation:' Sai's most notable talent is his skill as an artist, able to create drawings in mere moments, Sai typically creates giant birds to transport himself or others, lion-like monsters for an attack, snakes for restraining enemies, and mice to scout an area. Sai can also create ink clones of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiques when he is undercover, Sai can turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. *'Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu (Ink Clone Technique):' A technique that infuses chakra into ink to form clones of the user. If struck, the ink clones revert to plain ink. Sai's clones have demonstrated the ability to communicate mentally with him. *'Sumigasumi no Jutsu (Ink Mist Technique):' The user wraps their body in chakra-infused ink to hide, creating an effective smokescreen. When used in combination with the Body Flicker Technique, the user can quickly leave the battlefield without being noticed. *'Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing):' This technique allows Sai to animate ink drawings that act according to the user's will. *'Fūinjutsu: Koshi Tandan (Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet):' Sai draws a gigantic tiger, the ink drawing extends from the scroll and while still connected, captures its prey with its teeth and claws, before dragging the victim back into the scripture and pinning them down within the confines of the drawing. *'Chōshin Giga (Super God Imitating Drawing):' Sai draws two powerful, gigantic humanoids called Agyō and Ungyō. They are used to physically attack the enemy with their great strength; Sai used this to knock back both Deidara and Sasori. '-Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it, be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique):' This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Ink Users Category:Earth Users Category:Acrobats Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Chi Users Category:Summoners Category:Organic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users